Mella Montgomery
|species=Human |gender=Female |height=Seven feet |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |occupation=Empress of China |era=Knight Period |affiliation=Chinese Empire |masters= |apprentices=Link }} Mella Montgomery (2047-2104) was an infamous crime lady from China. During the Skirmish in the Palace of Despair, however, she was killed in an explosion and her criminal reign came to an end. Biography Early life Born in 2047, Mella Montgomery hailed from China, a country in Asia, where she lived for her entire life. Mella became a powerful and influential crime lady, and during this time, she based her illicit operation out of her palace in China, from where she spread her operations and influence across the surrounding countries by employing a network of smugglers who moved her goods across the world. Her operations grew to include slavery, arms dealing, spice smuggling, and gambling. She also became very learned about the dark side, and rooted for the Knights of Meyer. At one point, she became obsessively in love with a man named Shan Montgomery, and was delighted when she learned that he returned her affections. She was fond of rich foods, and had dessert courses with every meal, and as a result was quite obese. Death In 2103, Mella’s troops captured Wesley Carrier. When Master Intelligence and the other members of the S.M.S.B. were captured by Imperial scouts and brought to the Palace, Mella Montgomery used the effects of Pitial Defilatelum in order to learn what recent people Master Intelligence had engaged. When she learned that Shan Montgomery was one of them, she panicked. Mella then injured all the scouts, intending to kill them later, as Sir Roast was unwilling to himself. Master Intelligence and Telekinibabe were then separated from Lindsay and the others. Mella interrogated and tortured Lindsay, but Lindsay still did not confirm Shan’s death under unbearable pain. But Mella thought that they had crippled him and thus he was sent to the hospital, so she told Sir Roast to get Ida (her wisest recruit) from her quarters to tell her if Shan Montgomery was dead at all. Ida confirmed this to be true. After Sir Roast was killed by Sebiscuits after showing mercy and loosening the grip he had on Master Intelligence’s throat, Master Intelligence and Telekinibabe escaped the cellar and proceeded up the stairs to aid Lindsay. Mella threatened Lindsay with her knife, after Master Intelligence injured Ida and Zhensheng and Telekinibabe disarmed her. While holding the knife to an unconscious Lindsay’s throat, Mella demanded that the prisoners drop their swords, and then told Link to fetch her sword for her. However, George Thames teleported and created a diversion and caused the chandelier to fall from above Mella’s head, making her release Lindsay and jump out of the way. She lashed out at the man, but Retrowoman intervened. With that, Mella was killed in an explosion caused by Retrowoman. Although the group would escape, Link killed George by hurling a series of anvils into the teleportation vortex. Physical description Mella Montgomery was seven feet tall and was extremely obese. She had a bulbous face, with scarlet lips. Her black hair had a gray streak in a bun. Her morbid obesity was the result of her fondness of rich foods, and her having desserts with every meal. Personality and traits Mella Montgomery was a brash and sadistic woman with brutal tendencies. She was intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper. She was immensely proud of her status as the highest crime lord in China. Mella was egotistical and arrogant, described by Master Intelligence as “treating everyone like scum.” However, she was still very intelligent and was very learned of the dark side, despite being a Muggle herself. She had excellent leadership skills, as she was able to build her criminal empire that she ran. She was very decisive and ruthless as well. Despite her cruel personality, she was not incapable of feeling love. For example, she was obsessively in love with Shan Montgomery, and reacted savagely to his death. Etymology The surname Montgomery is derived from mont, Old French for “hill,” and Gomeric, a Germanic given name meaning “man-power.” This possibly alludes to her strength. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Villains Category:Asian Revolution participants Category:2104 deaths Category:2047 births Category:Females Category:Deaths by explosion Category:Obese individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Skirmish in the Palace of Despair participants Category:Montgomery family